Spice
by Angel Della Notte
Summary: Michiru convinces Haruka to spice up their love life and gets more then she bargained for. Rated M for a reason aka it's lemony goodness.


**Spice**

**By **

**Angel Della Notte**

_Author Notes: This story takes place after the Stars Season between my other stories Everlasting Love and It Takes Two. All the usual disclaimers apply, I don't own anything found in Sailor Moon, everything else I totally claim. Oh and this one-shot story involves a rather adult relationship between two women so you have been warned._

An aqua color haired woman in a light yellow sundress and a blonde woman with slacks and a dress shirt sat at the breakfast nook the blonde flipping through the pages of a racing magazine while the woman with aqua hair quietly dipped a tea bag into her mug. They both looked up seeing another woman walk in to the room wearing a pair of jeans and a long sleeved purple shirt with a pair of hiking boots that look like they had never been worn before. She had her long dark green hair pulled back into a pony tail and a backpack on her shoulder. "Setsuna, I still can't believe you are going on a camping trip." The blonde said.

"Haruka, I have been camping before." Setsuna said coming in and sitting down next to the blonde. "And Hotaru is so excited about this school trip."

"Yes, but I doubt you enjoyed it." Haruka said setting the magazine down and looking over to the older woman. Hotaru's school had been planning a weekend camping trip and when they asked to the students if any of their parents could chaperone Hotaru had let her two 'mamas' and her 'papa' know about it begging them. Haruka had wanted to but she had a race on Sunday and Michiru couldn't because she was playing at a charity event Saturday afternoon. Which left only Setsuna as the only one available.

"Haruka leave her alone." The aqua haired woman said taking a sip of her tea. She knew Setsuna really didn't want to spend the weekend in the woods but would do anything for Hotaru. The three of them adored the girl.

"Seriously Michiru, can you imagine Setsuna sleeping in a tent on the ground?" Haruka laughed as a young girl walked into the room dressed much like Setsuna carrying her own bag. She had short purple hair and was around eight years old.

"Are you ready Setsuna-mama?" Hotaru said running over to Setsuna and wrapping her arms around the older woman. She had been begging Setsuna for weeks to come on this trip as a chaperone. It had taken sometime but eventually she had agreed.

"Of course Hime-chan." Setsuna said hugging her and standing up.

"Hotaru, wait I got you a gift." Haruka said reaching over to a box that was on the counter. She smiled and handed it to Hotaru.

"What is it Haruka-papa?" Hotaru said looking down at the box.

"Just open it and find out." Haruka encouraged as Michiru gave her a questioning look wondering what was in the box. Haruka had come home from the tracks a little later then normal today saying that she stopped by the store to get some snacks for Hotaru's camping trip. Those snacks were now packed away in Setsuna's bag. She wondered what else the blonde had picked up.

The young girl lifted the lid off the box looking inside seeing ten disposable cameras inside. "Cameras Haruka-papa?" The child asked.

"Yep, I want you and your friends to take lots of photos got it?" Haruka said as Hotaru set the box down and gave her a hug. Haruka leaned into her ear and whispered, "Be sure to get some of your Setsuna-mama."

"Okay Haruka-papa!" Hotaru said picking up one then turning to Setsuna and snapping a photo.

Setsuna glared at Haruka a moment then took Hotaru's hand and picked up the box, "Come on Hime-chan let's save some for the trip." Setsuna said then they left the room heading towards the garage.

"She's going to kill you when she gets back." Michiru said taking another drink of her tea.

"Be worth it to see those photos." Haruka laughed meaning to pick her magazine back up but Michiru placed her hand on hers stopping her.

"Indeed, but now we have the entire weekend to ourselves." Michiru said with a seductive smirk on her face.

"Did you have anything in mind?" Haruka said taking Michiru's hand and in hers and bringing it up to her lips kissing her palm.

"Perhaps," Michiru said reaching into her purse and pulled out a advertisement setting it in front of Haruka.

"The Attic?" Haruka said reading the pamphlet. "Michiru, this is a sex shop."

"I know love," Michiru said placing her hand on Haruka's thigh rubbing it, her hand moving higher causing the blonde to shiver. "I was thinking we could spice things up a bit."

"Huh?" Haruka said trying to straighten her thoughts out feeling quite distracted by Michiru's hand. "Are you bored with me?"

"No love it's just I want to try something new." Michiru said turning Haruka's chair so they faced each others.

"You aren't getting tired of me?" Haruka said wondering what had brought this on. She had thought things were good between them. Between how long they had been dating and then married Haruka had thought that Michiru was happy.

"Trust me Ruka, I would never grow tired of you." Michiru said leaning in and kissing her on the lips, "You are my everything. I love you with all my heart. Don't think of this as me not being satisfied with you. That could never happen. This is just a way for us to grow as a couple."

"With what? A few toys?" Haruka asked feeling Michiru leaning closer before the aqua haired woman sat in her lap playing with the buttons on her shirt.

"Really Haruka you've never played with toys?" Michiru asked to which Haruka just shook her head, "With all your sexual exploits you've never?"

"Never needed to." Haruka said with a confident smirk on her face.

"I'll give you that. You are very talented." Michiru said running her hands down Haruka's shoulders to her arms until she linked her fingers in Haruka's fingers. "Imagine what these hands could do with the right tools."

"I suppose we could give it a try but no bondage." Haruka said leaning into Michiru and kissing her, "I'm not letting you tie me to the bed."

"What about you tying me up?" Michiru said a devilish glint in her voice.

"You want me to tie you up?" Haruka asked surprised to see this side of her wife. Michiru usually was submissive when they were in bed allowing Haruka to do whatever she pleased even if it seemed that she was insatiable from time to time. Haruka had never even really thought about tying each other up.

"Perhaps." Michiru said not really wanting to admit that the thought of Haruka tying her up and being at her mercy really turned her on. She fully trusted Haruka and the idea of having no control over their love making excited her. "Come on Ruka, let's just go look around and maybe we will find something fun."

"Alright." Haruka said glancing down at the advertisement again.

(The Attic)

Haruka and Michiru walked up a set of stairs on the outside of a building stopping at a pair of doors. Michiru turned to Haruka smiling at her and she raised their held hands together and kissing Haruka's hand. "Haruka, thank you for doing this." Michiru said.

"I'll do anything for you." Haruka said smiling at Michiru and then looking at the door. "Well shall we then?"

Michiru nodded as Haruka opened the door and they stepped in. The room inside was quite large the walls were painted black and the floor was a white carpet. Inside there were silver shelves with merchandise on them. It looked to be a upscale store not some trashy adult bookstore. "This place doesn't seem that bad. I told you it wasn't just some smut store."

"Of course not the Attic is a classy type of store." A woman with long brown hair pulled back into a braid said as she walked over to them. "I'm Tomie, welcome to the Attic. Oh wow Ten'ou Haruka and Kaiou Michiru."

"I told you this was a bad idea." Haruka said turning around trying to pull Michiru but the smaller woman didn't move. She had Haruka here and wasn't going to let her go knowing that there would be no way to convince her to come back if they left.

"My apologies, it's just you surprised me. We've never had celebrities like you two here." Tomie said bowing to the two of them as Haruka turned back. "I assure you if you don't want anyone knowing you were here then no one will know."

"Thank you, we would appreciate discretion." Michiru said leaning into Haruka's arm and squeezing her hand.

"Of course." Tomie said with a smile and bowed again. "What can we interest you two in tonight?"

"I'm not sure." Michiru said looking over to Haruka who was glancing at some DVDs that were on the shelf next to her. She squeezed her hand again drawing Haruka's attention back when she realized the section was a rack of male on male DVDs.

"Something to help us spice things up a little." Haruka said echoing Michiru's words from earlier.

"Hmm lingerie?" Tomie said walking across the store stopping at a rack of clothing and gesturing to it.

"No, I prefer to buy my lingerie without Haruka so it is more of a surprise when it is unwrapped." Michiru said looking over to Haruka knowing that the blonde loved it whenever she surprised her with a new outfit. She loved the look on Haruka's face each time she started undressing her and found a new outfit.

"May I ask a personal question?" Tomie asked looking a little sheepish.

"Depends on how personal it is." Haruka said still not pleased to be here but like she told Michiru she would do anything for her even if it meant a while somewhere she was uncomfortable. That and in the car ride over she set a few ground rules on what and what not she was willing to get into. On the top of that list was being tied up though she was open to the idea of tying Michiru up as the violinist seemed interested in it. Not that she mentioned this to Michiru the last thing she wanted her wife buying was a pair of pink fuzzy handcuffs.

"Ask away and we will decide whether or not we answer." Michiru said stroking Haruka's arm and shooting her a glance that she was being rude. "If we choose not to then you drop it."

"Fair enough." Tomie said. "Are you two planning on coming out anytime soon?"

"Excuse me?" Haruka said looking at the woman. Most of the world believed Haruka was a man as several years ago when Haruka first become famous a reporter had mistaken her as a man and she never bothered to correct him. When she had started dating Michiru they decided to let the ruse continue as they were worried that if the public knew that they were gay, Michiru's career would be over.

"Come out as lesbians." Tomie said a questioning look on her face. "You two may have the straight world convinced with this Ken and Barbie act but trust me in the LGBT community we know you are both Barbies."

Michiru started laughing uncontrollably causing both Haruka and Tomie to look at her wondering what she found so funny. "I'm sorry it's just I've never heard or thought I would ever hear anyone describe Haruka as a Barbie." Haruka just looked at her a glare on her face. "Come on love it is funny and the cat is out of the bag. I think we can trust Tomie not to tell anyone a besides if it comes out it's alright I still have you."

"Michiru." Haruka said looking at the other woman. She knew Michiru had never been out and didn't know what it was like to be around people that weren't as accepting as their friends. They were lucky to have friends like Usagi, Setsuna and the others that didn't care about them being gay just that they were happy together. She knew personally how hard that was after her own father kicked her out rather then accept her for who she was.

"I know Haruka." Michiru said touching Haruka's cheek gently then turned to Tomie. "No we don't plan on coming out anytime soon. I think Haruka's fans would be accepting of us but I don't think my fans would be. Not to mention my record label would probably drop me. They had me sign a mortality contract years ago and announcing to the world that I enjoy the company of women would most likely break the contract."

"I suppose you would have some problems, but you would be surprised that there are a lot of people that would be supportive of you being a lesbian." Tomie said.

"Oh, I'm not a lesbian." Michiru said causing Haruka to emit a small growl.

"Not this again. Michiru you are not bisexual." Haruka groaned. "You've only ever been with me. You've never even dated men."

"That doesn't mean I don't find men attractive." Michiru said then turned to Haruka, "Oh and I dated Seiya-san." Michiru said mentioning a time a couple years ago when Haruka had been seduced by a villain named the Siren and had cheated on her leading them to break up. Until they had figured out that it wasn't real that it was just a plot of the Siren who wanted revenge against Michiru for imprisoning her during the Silver Millennium.

"Don't even get me started on Seiya." Haruka said leaving it at that. She and Michiru were one of the few people that knew that the Starlights or rather Three Lights as the people on Earth knew them; were aliens from another planet and could choose to be male or female even though their Senshi halves were female. Haruka often teased the Starlight that he was a lesbian as when they first met he had chased after not just Michiru but Usagi as well. Seiya still had a crush on Usagi but knew better then to attempt any sort of flirting with Michiru. Especially after they had gotten into a fight with them crashing through a window and ending up in the pool.

"Seiya? As in Seiya Kou, one of the Three Lights?" Tomie said amazed she didn't even know that Michiru had been involved with him.

"They didn't date very long." Haruka growled. "Hardly even enough to be considered dating."

"You have to forgive Haruka she doesn't like popular men." Michiru said knowing how much it bothered Haruka whenever she mentioned that she had dated Seiya. Usually whenever it was brought up it started a very jealous streak in Haruka and caused the blonde to remind Michiru who she belonged to. Michiru had to admit that she had riled the blonde up quite a few times because whenever Haruka 'reminded' her the sex was just amazing.

"Alright, enough about our private lives." Haruka said blushing, "We are here to shop."

"Right, so no lingerie." Tomie said leading them further into the store. "I don't think movies are what you are looking for which leaves us to the toys." She stepped off to the side gesturing to a shelf that had numerous amounts of toys on it from handcuffs to dildos and edible undergarments.

Michiru nodded and picked up a light blue vibrator looking at it while Haruka was looking at a strap-on. She smiled and stepped up next to her wife putting her arms around Haruka's waist resting her head on Haruka's shoulder. "Find something you like?"

(Outer Manor)

The couple stood in their bedroom, Michiru brushed her hands along Haruka's shoulders tracing down her arms then to the buttons on her shirt. She unbuttoned the first button leaning in and pressing a kiss to Haruka's chest. As she undid each button she pressed another kiss until all the buttons were undone and Haruka's shirt hung loosely on her shoulder revealing a gray sports bra. She moved her hands back up pushing the shirt off her shoulders enjoying the sight of Haruka's toned body. "Haruka you are gorgeous." Michiru said.

Haruka forced Michiru to look up at her face as she leaned in for a kiss. "I love you." Haruka said her fingers finding the tie on the back of her dress pulling it free and letting the ties fall. "You are so beautiful."

"I love you too." Michiru said her fingers working on Haruka's belt unbuckling it and undoing the buttons on her slacks letting them rest on Haruka's hips.

They resumed kissing as Haruka pushed the dress off dropping it to the ground leaving Michiru standing in a navy colored bra and panties with gold lace trimming them. "Are these new?" Haruka said glancing down at Michiru's underwear a smile on her face.

"Do you like what you see?" Michiru asked taking a half step back allowing Haruka to look at her but not out of her reach.

"Always." Haruka said pulling Michiru to her again and leaning down kissing her neck biting lightly at it causing a small red mark to appear.

"We are tied now." Michiru said referring to the game they played where the other would leave a love mark, trying to see who could leave the most.

Haruka didn't say anything just reached around behind Michiru unclasping her bra and pulling it off dropping it on the ground with her dress. She then leaned down further and kissed at Michiru's breast tracing her tongue around her nipple before drawing it into her mouth and sucking on it. This caused Michiru to let out a low moan. Haruka smirked as she felt Michiru's body press into hers then moved to the other breast drawing it into her mouth just as she had done to the first. "Oh gods, Haruka." Michiru hissed.

"My beautiful Michiru." Haruka said picking Michiru up and carrying her to the bed. "You have been a bad girl mentioning Seiya. You know you belong to me and only me."

"I know love." Michiru said a smirk on her face seeing that she had worked Haruka up again inciting her jealousy.

The blonde stepped towards the bed pushing her slacks off and dropping them on the ground before climbing on the bed hovering over Michiru. "Tell me that you are mine." Haruka said in a husky voice her lips grazing Michiru's cheek not quite kissing her.

"You are the only person in my life. I love you more anything." Michiru said leaning up into Haruka pleading with the blonde to kiss her but she just shook her head. "Ten'ou Haruka, the Magnificent Sailor Uranus, Soldier of Flight, Tenousei, Princess of Uranus, Heir to the Sky Planet and my beautiful amazing wife I am yours and yours alone forever."

"Much better, my Michiru." Haruka said enjoying how Michiru used all her titles before she kissed her on the check then on the lips brushing her tongue to Michiru's lips pushing it into Michiru's mouth and pulling her tongue into her mouth. Michiru wrapped her arms around Haruka pulling them closer together enjoying the feeling of them pressed together and their kiss.

When Haruka moved her kisses to her neck Michiru pushed Haruka back looking at the gray sports bra that Haruka was wearing, "Too much." She said pulling on the straps of Haruka's bra then tracing her hands to the edge of it and pulling it up over Haruka's head tossing in on the floor. "Mmmm better." Michiru said pulling Haruka back to her resuming their kiss.

The kiss continued as Haruka's hands gently cupped Michiru's breasts lightly squeezing them before caressing them down her sides until she hooked her fingers in the waistband of her panties pulling them off in one swift move as she broke the kiss and looked down at Michiru's nude body with a lustful eye. "You want this so bad don't you?" Haruka teased her hand stroking through Michiru's hair.

"Mmm yes." Michiru said leaning into Haruka's touch. She closed her eyes anticipating whatever Haruka would do next. She felt Haruka pull away from her but didn't open her eyes until she felt Haruka take her hands and push them above her head then felt something silky be wrapped around her wrists. She opened her eyes looking up seeing that Haruka had bound her hands together with a silk scarf, "Love, what are you doing?" Michiru asked.

"Spicing things up a little." Haruka said pressing a kiss to her lips briefly before taking a second scarf and tying it over Michiru's eyes blindfolding her. "No touching, no peeking." She kissed her way down to her stomach her tongue snaking out to lick across to her sex pressing a kiss to it before pushing her tongue into her lover feeling Michiru buck into her.

"Oh wow, Haruka." Michiru moaned keeping her hands above her head resisting the urge to lower them down and lace them in Haruka's hair. No touching, this was going to be difficult as Haruka already seemed to be relentless. Still the idea of this game excited her and Michiru had brought it on herself by hinting to Haruka that she wouldn't mind being tied up. She never imagined that Haruka would actually go for it. When she suggested going to the Attic she figured they would end up with a dildo or maybe a vibrator. As much as she knew Haruka loved sex she never really figured the racer to be the type to use toys.

As she continued to lick at Michiru and rub her hands across her stomach Haruka looked up at her lover wondering how long Michiru would be able to follow her 'rules' of no touching and no peeking. Her hands kept going until they found Michiru's breasts again softly kneading them with her fingers inciting another moan from Michiru's lips. Haruka pulled away causing the violinist to whimper until Haruka replaced her mouth with her fingers pressing them into Michiru. "Ahhh, I love you Haruka."

"I love you too, Michi." Haruka said pressing a kiss to her lips feeling Michiru press into her right before she began shaking the walls of her sex clamping down around Haruka's fingers. The blonde wrapped her free arm around Michiru kissing as she came down from her organism. She held her for a couple of minutes kissing her and cuddling close. Then she pulled away causing Michiru to whimper again. "Just a moment Michi, I'm not done with you just yet."

Haruka stood up and walked across the room picking up the bag from the Attic. She pulled out the double dildo strap-on that she had been looking at in the store. She took her underwear off before she stepped into the strap-on, moaning a little as she pushed the dildo into herself then tightened the straps making sure it was snug. She then climbed back onto the bed positioning herself right before Michiru without warning pushing the dildo inside of her causing Michiru to let out a very loud moan. "Oh my god!" Michiru screamed bringing her hands to Haruka's chest and pressing against her with her palms.

"No touching remember love?" Haruka said taking Michiru's hands and holding them.

"Just give me a moment to get used to it." Michiru said her breath strained.

"Hai love. I didn't hurt you did I?" Haruka asked to which Michiru shook her head. The blonde the pushed Michiru's hands above her head again this time kissing her on the cheek and caressing her breasts. "Let me know when you are ready."

She moved her head to the side finding Haruka's lips pulling her tongue into mouth deepening the kiss as she adjusted to the feeling of the dildo inside of her. After a couple of minutes of kissing she pressed her hips up into Haruka encouraging the blonde to start rocking into her. Haruka pulled back looking down at Michiru as she grabbed her hips pumping into her causing Michiru to bite her bottom lip holding in a scream. "It's just us let it out." Haruka said.

"Ahh!" Michiru screamed her hips bucking into Haruka as she grabbed the headboard her knuckles turning white. "Oh gods Haruka I'm coming!" Michiru closed her eyes even though she already couldn't see anything as the blindfold was still over her eyes.

Haruka smirked and continued rocking into Michiru as she screamed her body tensing then going slack. She slid the strap-on out and then laid down next to Michiru brushing her hand across Michiru's cheek kissing it before pulling the blindfold off. "You are right this spiced things up and was fun."

"Mmm indeed." Michiru said returning her kisses bring her still bound hands up and wrapping them around Haruka's neck.

"Just one thing." Haruka said breaking the kiss and hovering over Michiru.

"What's that?" Michiru said looking up at her lover wondering what Haruka had in mind.

"I'm still not done with you." Haruka said grabbing Michiru's hips and pulling Michiru into her lap as she eased the strap-on back inside her. Michiru smiled and pulled them closer together and kissed Haruka on the lips rocking into her.

"You are amazing." Michiru said resting her head on Haruka's shoulder as she rode Haruka enjoying the feeling of their closeness and the dildo inside of her. It didn't take long to bring Michiru to a third orgasm and Haruka was nearing her own within moments they were both clinging to each other moaning.

Haruka held her for a few minutes just kissing her feeling the violinist shake and pant as she clung tight to her. When she was sure that Michiru had come down from her climax she eased her to the bed kissing her gently before removing the scarf from her hands. She leaned back on the bed quickly removing the strap-on then curled up next to Michiru resting her head on her shoulder feeling Michiru pull her close gently running her hands through Haruka's hair. "Haruka I love you so much." Michiru said kissing her lightly on the lips.

"I love you too." Haruka said a little surprised when Michiru rolled over straddling her hips. She wondered where Michiru found the strength.

"Just one thing." Michiru said hovering above Haruka staring down at her lover, "I belong to you but it goes both ways."

"Of course." Haruka said meaning to lean up and kiss her but Michiru pushed her shoulders back down into the bed.

"Say it then." Michiru said moving closer to Haruka but just out of reach letting the blonde feel her breath on her lips.

"Kaiou Michiru, the Elegant Sailor Neptune, Soldier of Embrace, Kaiousei, Princess of Neptune, Heir to the Sea Planet and my beautiful wonderful wife I am yours and yours alone forever." Haruka said much like Michiru had earlier using all of her lover's titles.

"Very nice love." Michiru said reaching to the nightstand picking up her own bag from the Attic taking out the small blue vibrator she had been looking at in the store. She pressed a kiss to Haruka's lips then moved the vibrator down to Haruka's groin flicking it on once she touched her. Haruka took in a deep breath wrapping her arms around Michiru resting her head on Michiru's shoulder kissing her. "Breathe Ruka."

Michiru felt Haruka relax a bit though the blonde still held tight to her. She leaned into her kissing at her neck at first then bit at it leaving a mark on the side of her neck. "You are in the lead now." Haruka whimpered.

"Yes dear." Michiru said feeling Haruka dig her nails into her back sensing that Haruka was near climax. She tilted her head so she could kiss Haruka on the cheek kissing it lightly then pressing a kiss firmly to her lips. Haruka returned the kiss but moaned into Michiru's mouth. Michiru held Haruka in her arms dropping the vibrator onto the bed. "You are just perfect Ruka."

"No, you are Michi." Haruka said.

"I love you so much." Michiru said kissing her again. Haruka started chuckling a little causing Michiru to look at her oddly, "Care to share what is funny?"

"Just remembering a time when you were afraid to tell me that you love me." Haruka said. "Tonight I've lost count at how many times you said it."

"I'm not afraid anymore and I meant every time I said it. I could never say it enough to tell you how much I care about you." Michiru said kissing her one last time then resting her head on her shoulder drifting off to sleep.

_Author Notes: Consider this story to be a quick tease as I get back into the Fanfic world. I have been working on a new story that is near to being finished. I am working on a bit of it right now that has some angst in it and needed a break with something light and fluffy so that is how this one-shot was born. Also I am looking for a beta-reader for this new story and would prefer someone that is familiar with my stories. So please if you are interested send me a private message. _


End file.
